


friends are not suppose to act like that

by shxdes



Series: what was the purpose of this again cause idk [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Guilt, Lowercase, Memories, Other, Past Relationship(s), Reliving the Past, Self-Hatred, Toxic friendship, emotional and physical abuse, i didnt want to add in "original character" cause that takes too much time, mases name prolly will change in the future its just temporary, mostly a ve n t but you can read this normally, prolly me going thru memories again hAHA, why am i writing this we dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxdes/pseuds/shxdes
Summary: mase relives memories of him and his ex-best friend loniyet the memories are not happy and joyful and he realizes how toxic it was





	friends are not suppose to act like that

**Author's Note:**

> ive gone through something like this in the past and i guess yesterday it hit me a lot and i nearly started crying because of it and i just wanted to do something to get my mind off of them
> 
> btw mason and loni are not fully developed, their personalities might switch in the future, im using them for coping until i get more ideas of their character
> 
> most of this is sorta what happened to me 
> 
> sorry if its horrible
> 
> this idea also sorta came around midnight!!  
> more details about that at the end!!

it was around 7:30pm when a message popped up onto the brunette's phone, his eyes widen slightly because he wasn't expecting anyone to call him today, and besides his parents are out of town for a business trip.

 

he grabbed his phone quickly and turned it on, when he did, his home screen lit up and a picture of him and one of his best friends were there; the two had wide smiles and his best friend had their arm wrapped around their shoulder with a peace sign. he too, was making a peace sign with a rather awkward side smile. smiling was pretty odd to the tall male, he never really considered smiling a hobby, or an expression he should express constantly.

 

but they insist for him to smile.

 

" _c'mon masey, you gotta smile for this picture! we have no pictures of you smiling, it makes me sad._ "

 

they had said to him, and because he didn't want to disappoint his best friend, he obeyed and smiled - awkwardly, uncomfortable, crooked almost; but it seemed to make their smile grew and that all what mattered to him.

 

mason shut his phone off, he could reply to the message later and his parents know he had some stuff to do - such as online schooling. the only real reason he had to attend online schooling because of  _them_. they were almost in  **every** single class with him and he constantly panicked when they were around him. he didn't understand why he was panicking, his parents knew about his frequent panic attacks that he had daily; in school, usually, causing his learning abilities to drop a bit.

 

he wasn't panicking because he was with them, he was panicking because he knew he's going to make a fool of himself and they would belittle every single thing about him, how he did something different than them, how  _admiring_ and  _idolizing_ them was horrible. it was a bad way to show you respected them, mason thought showing them something he admired greatly of them will be good enough to show how much he cares and loves them, how much he enjoys being with them, how much he wishes he could be like them!

 

mason would always get yelled at in the end though.

 

while the brunette was remembering visions of his past, he went and sat down on his bed; staring blankly at nothing as his mind continued wandering off to the "pleasant" times he and his best friend had.

 

" _c'mooooooon mason!! let's do it!!"_

 

_"loni i dunno if this is a good idea.."_

 

_"it is a good idea!! just c'mon!"_

 

_"loni no."_

 

_"why can't you just have fun for once?!"_

 

_"we're going to get caught!"_

 

_"no we're not you big baby."_

 

the conversation echoed into mason's head, he remembered that conversation, perfectly, loni wanted to do something rather risky; which was leaving the school unauthorized, as loni had "rebellious" acts that made her seem like she was  _the best_ at everything she did.

 

and after mason was insulted, belittled at the fact of him being a coward, and him wanting to be a good student, he had to obey her. 

 

_like always._

 

so during when everyone was out of the seats, going to their next class as the bell had rung; both mason and loni went out the backway of the school and exited. they didn't get caught, but mason was freaking out over the situation; shaking pretty badly too and he just head loni making fun of him for being "too scared" and not being a "man" about the whole thing.

 

he also remembered her saying that lots of kids do this, they never get in trouble, they usually just leave whenever they want!

 

mason didn't enjoy that.

 

he didn't want to be that kind of person.

 

and finally, after a while of them just walking around loni's block, someone showed up; they asked if they were suppose to be at school, because they seemed young enough to attend it. loni lied, saying something along the lines of: "no, officer, we're adults that just look like high schoolers", but the officer didn't seem to take loni's lie.

 

because of mason's physical freak out, apologizing, pleading, and the officer could see that mason wasn't one to do something this horrible; the officer had notice the brunette shaking a lot and looking around, paranoid, he didn't seem like the kid to pull a stunt like that.

 

the officer was kind enough to drive both mason and loni back to school, it was around fifth period, they were out of the school four three periods. which was good for mason, he didn't miss too much.

 

he hoped he didn't.

 

the drive back was silent and uncomfortable, the officer had the radio on for the two to listen to something before they headed back; it was insanely nice of the officer to do something this sweet.

 

mason could remember loni's look, the look she gave him was terrifying and it seemed like she was about ready to punch him.

 

which happened once they were out of the police car, waited, as in loni commanded mason to stay with her, as the police car left and soon.

 

_"it's all your fault! if it wasn't for your stupid fucking pathetic paranoid attitude about us ditching, we could've gotten away with it! but noo! everything's always about mason!"_

 

_"that's not what i was trying to-"_

 

_"i was trying to give you some excitement for once in your damn life, no wonder you have such a talentless outlook on life."_

 

that hurt mason a lot, and remembering it made him look over at all of his drawings, and at all of his creations he made over the years suddenly just look horrible.

 

he remembered not doing anything for weeks from what loni had said; she always repeated herself several times during the week so mason could understand that she's superior of him.

 

at least his teachers were understanding - not exactly, they were livid at both, especially loni, which got full blamed for it, and partial credit blamed was for mason.

 

it didn't make the day any better, as the end of the day loni instantly blamed him for getting her in trouble, telling him "i had your back" multiple times, which mason never remembered once, and besides, he was a good friend, but doing something risky; as in leaving the school, was totally out of line.

 

and the only times loni ever stood up to him was when he was getting falsely accused on things he never did, and that was YEARS ago.

 

mason felt wetness fall from his face, he was crying from remembering and he knew he shouldn't continue and he shouldn't automatically blame himself for everything.

 

that was loni's fault in the first place.

 

but she manipulated him to the point he thought he was at fault and continued to belittle him when he did something "wrong".

 

his other friends had notice her behavior for a while, observing her actions through other friends and most held the same treatment, and very few held a kind loni.

 

his friends instantly ran over to tell him, tell him what loni was doing wasn't right, what loni was saying and making him do wasn't right. she wasn't a friend who controlled his entire will, and let the world revolve around her. mason thought this was utter nonsense, yet, when they instantly decided to show him something from other friends that dealt the same karma as he did, he noticed how horrible she really was.

 

so, because of him being scared to tell her face-to-face about them no longer being "best friends", he had decided to ignore it, it worked, splendidly for a while until loni continuously asked why she was getting a nerd.

 

she was started to act like a spoiled brat after a while, it got annoying to mason and he continued to ignore her.

 

that is until she threatened to come over to his house, which caused mason to be utterly terrified. and after that threat, they started to fight; more of loni fighting with mason who did nothing wrong, but wanted to get away from her. it took her a good while to get the message, a long while if that, until she finally decided to understand the way he was acting and also broke it off too.

 

mason was left in his room now, crying; he felt awful, he missed her, he fucking missed her and he hated himself for it.

 

"no i have to forget her, forget she ever existed." he told himself, once he calmed down and then grabbed his phone to reply to message, only to meet loni's face, he grimaced at it and changed it to a photo of him and a group of friends that was around halloween, they were all dressed up and his home screen wasn't intoxicated from her.

 

he smiled shortly after, again, crooked, weird, abnormal, like usual, but he smiled and went to the text message to reply.

 

**so long loni.**

**Author's Note:**

> so as said  
> this was made at midnight and i didnt get a chance to write it up until now  
> im sorta gonna start a series of ideas i get during midnight or around close to it or something because my mind tends to drift off a lot  
> some will mostly be apart from fandoms or original works  
> and some will have chapters!! probably  
> anyways thanks for reading


End file.
